<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convention by starryfull13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139723">Convention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfull13/pseuds/starryfull13'>starryfull13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Ineffable Con 2, Neil Gaiman - Freeform, Other, absolute nonsense, nebulae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfull13/pseuds/starryfull13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is a panellist at a convention, it goes as well as you can expect</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Convention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is completely inspired by the panels at the Ineffable con 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since moving to the South Downs Crowley had put his Astronomical knowledge to good use. The significantly lower levels of light pollution meant he could take up stargazing again, much to his and Aziraphale’s delight. </p><p>Crowley hadn’t realised how much he missed looking at the clear night sky until they had moved. And Aziraphale was every bit as happy now as he was in the past to listen to Crowley talk about the subject. Even more so now in fact as they could do this activity together more often. </p><p>They didn’t always talk about what Crowley was doing. Aziraphale liked to get comfortable in the chair or on the blanket and sit reading while Crowley peered down his telescope. Until he saw something exciting that is and Aziraphale had to look.</p><p>Surprisingly he had joined a few forums. He told Aziraphale it gave him something else to do now he didn’t have any assignments from Hell, but they both knew that wasn’t completely true. Having anything more than a mild interest in something that was from his pre-fall days while working for Hell felt wrong, and not in the right way.</p><p>With a little demonic intervention to help boost his “career” and “credibility” Crowley had managed to become an online panellist at a weekend convention for astronomers, . As tempting as it would have been to tell the humans he was a demon who had helped create the stars before he fell to see their reaction, there was no chance he would be accepted. </p><p>His “specialist area” was Nebulae. He had spent days working out what he would talk about before deciding on the Carina Nebula for two reasons. One it was one he worked on himself, and two, it contained the “defiant finger”, a small Bok globule he was particularly proud of. He had even planned a small presentation based around some of the pre-set questions. Crowley was not excited about the whole thing though. Absolutely not.</p><p>Things were going well. His presentation had gone without a hitch, people laughed at his jokes, the questions being asked were good questions……… Then he heard it. Crowley was sure he had heard it a couple of times throughout the day but he and Aziraphale had put it down to nothing, their imagination. But midway answering a question he heard it again. A meow.</p><p>“There is a cat in here,” Crowley blurted, completely loosing his train of thought. “Sorry, where was I?”</p><p>Another panellist tried to get him back on track when that cat meowed again. Crowley looked around distractedly trying to spot it while the other panellist asked if he was alright.</p><p>“What? Yeah. One moment. Aziraphale!” he bellowed rising from his chair and moving off-screen. “There is a bloody cat in here! I told you not to feed them and now one’s got stuck inside the bloody cottage!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I wrote a ficlet about the cat trapped in Neil Gaiman's house that was revealed during the panel.<br/>The nebulae information was from the Alpha centuri panel because A I loved that panel and B I thought the whole Crowley helped build the defiant finger really funny</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>